the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
We're Back!
"We're Back!" is the first episode of Shopkins Craziness, the third season of TSB, and is the 25th episode overall. It was released on November 3, 2017 after a one-year, two month and three day hiatus since the previous episode. Two strange creatures named Pippa Melon and D'lish Donut visit Shopville and convince 104 Shopkins to participate in a game called "Shopkins Craziness", where the prize is "A TSB". The first challenge is to race to get some of D'lish Donut's characters that went missing after D'lish Donut let go of them, and they floated off into the air. Team Don't Stop Believin' lost the challenge. Trivia *This is, so far, the 2nd longest episode in the series, behind TSBA 5 (if you add all the parts), and the singular longest episode in the series, in just over 28 minutes. **This is due to the fact there were so many characters to introduce, and picking teammates and naming the teams took a while. **Some characters' voices in their first lines were pretty different than in future episodes, like Bridie having a deeper voice and Lala Lipstick lacking an accent and having a higher voice. *This is one of the episodes with the most contestants in object show history, clocking in at 104. *Peppa-Mint, Tayler Tee, and Connie Console don’t appear in the episode until Pippa Melon arrives. *This is the second episode to mention a character's name in the episode title, with The Unexpected Personality being the first, along with I Didn't Kill Anyone, Pippa Goes Too Far, and You're Not Serious being the next three. *This is the only season where nearly all of the Shopkins from the webseries appear. *When Peppa-Mint asks Minty Paws about the forks, she actually said "Yeah, I know that, but why?" in the Flash file but the "I know that" was cut for an unknown reason. *The thumbnail confirms the episode to be the start of a new season. The "3" in "season 3" is also a reference to the host character Pippa Melon because they have the same shape. *Lippy Lips is making a similar pose to the one he made in the TSB intro. *This is the first time Peppa-Mint and Gemma Stone speak. (Gemma Stone spoke in TWOW, but that is not canon to TSB). *This is the third episode in which a character cries, this character being Captain Zoom. *This is the first episode where one of the members of FreeSmart gets demoted (Captain Zoom = Member to Bember). **Captain Zoom would later get demoted to a "bemb". *This episode suggests that after the ranking "alternate", the alternate is expelled from the alliance, as Tocky Cuckoo Clock threatened Strawberry Kiss to expel her. *Most of the scenes used in this episode and the rest of SC are the same scene in all of the short of Paper Towel. *On November 11, 2017, Tyler jokingly stated on Twitter that SC 1 was just a ploy to get people to watch TylerTheMan201's old animations more. *Captain Zoom is animated in her old TSB form when she's jumping to the baskets. (21:57) *When Gemma Stone says "funny doings" and Cherie Tomatoe joins The Pace Makers, it is a reference to Cherie Tomatoe's ad "Cherie Tomatoes's Funny Doings International", which appeared in multiple episodes in Season 1 *When Pippa Melon is killing Bubbleisha, you can hear the "fight cary" sound effect, from a video by Carykh of the same name. *When Buncho Bananas told Strawberry Kiss to squish Pippa Melon, this may be a reference to The BeiBei and JingJing Squisher video, made by the Scott brothers back in 2008 and 2018 respectively. *Ice Cream Kate is possibly the first newbie to kill a TSB Contestant. *Berry Tubs technically spoke in this episode (not independently) when everyone was chattering about winning a TSB. *When Crown Jules mentioned then the blueberry seeds were fast-growing, a lower-pitched version of the Evil Leafy sound effect played. *3 Teams were all named by mistake. *Out of all the deaths that happened in this episode, Bleh had the most deaths due to The World's Largest Oven and the lava stream killing them, expect for Rainbow Kate and Posh Pear. *This episode doesn't seem to link with SAS. How we got to SC from SAS is remaining a secret, probably until SC finishes and someone wins A TSB. *According to Tyler, three months had passed between the completion of the episode storyboard and the release. **They started planning the episode on July 1st (1:04:40 in the video), so the episode took 4 months in total. Category:Episodes